


The Tent Porn I'm About To Make With Your Body

by HopelessBanana



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (sort of? Is it a threesome if it's with tentacles?), BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Key Lime Gogurt, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rough Sex, Suspension, Switching, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, bottom kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessBanana/pseuds/HopelessBanana
Summary: Kravitz admits something he's been thinking about for a while now.





	The Tent Porn I'm About To Make With Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I wrote this but you clicked on it so none of you can judge me

Not everyone meets their significant other in the most romantic or conventional of ways. Some meet while one of them is wearing a fantasy spacesuit and the other is possessing an enormous golem made entirely of pink crystal. Some even make threats regarding tentacles and dicks for their first conversation. No big deal.

 

Totally not an actual kink for either of them. 

 

Taako isn't bad in bed, but he's hardly the most giving lover. And usually Kravitz is more than happy to take the lead. There's something so alluring about his curls splayed across the pillow as he lies there, gasping and moaning, as he fucks into him -his nails digging into the skin of his back as he can't help moving his hips closer, whispering his name over and over like a prayer. He's beautiful. 

 

Kravitz is wonderful. He's endlessly loving and affectionate in the ways Taako is to embarrassed to let himself be. He treats him like a king, like something holy. He kisses up and down his body, ghosting fingers lightly down his chest and stomach, down, down… He fills him up, pressing into all the right places, undoing him.

 

It's not always lying in bed, Kravitz over him. Sometimes it's against the wall, Taako's legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck. Occasionally, Taako rides on top, head leaning back as he bounces up and down, body stretched out beautifully, lithe-limbed, the pale flat of his stomach perfectly smooth and tantalising. He lets out little gasps of pleasure, squeezing Kravitz's hands in his.

 

But sometimes, sometimes, Taako does want to give. Sometimes Kravitz wants to feel worshipped the way he does Taako. 

 

Tonight is one of those nights. Taako crawls up Kravitz's body, kissing his bare skin, looking up at him. He glances down at his cock, big and dark, and takes it in hand. Kravitz's breath catches, looking down at him with wide, golden eyes. Slowly at first, Taako pumps up and down his length, watching Kravitz buck his hips beneath him, trying to stifle his whimpers. “That good, baby?” he says, low and sultry. “You like my hand that much?”

 

Kravitz nods. Taako grins. “If my hand’s good, think of my mouth.” He slides down to lick the flat of his tongue along the head of Kravitz's dick. “Think of my ass.”

 

Kravitz tangles his fingers in his hair, rough, and pulls him up to kiss him. “I’m never not thinking about it, Taako.” He slaps it gently to prove his point and Taako laughs, grinding his hips on Kravitz's dick.

 

“What do you want to do with my ass, baby?”

 

He sits up, grabbing Taako's hips and flipping them over so he's on top. He lifts his leg and goes to put his face between them, pressing the tip of his tongue to his asshole. “Lots of things,” he whispers, pressing his lips to him.

 

Taako moans. “Fuck, baby,” he moans, reaching down to tangle his fingers in his hair. Kravitz licks around the ring of muscle, kissing here and there, then presses his tongue inside, slowly, in and out, in and out, as Taako trembles. His hips buck up as Kravitz fucks him with his tongue, and Taako starts to really get into it. Then he shakes his head, sitting up. “Baby, you're so fucking good, but tonight is for you.”

 

Kravitz pulls away, surprised. “Are you sure?”

 

Taako pushes him down, laying on his front with his mouth in the perfect position to take him in fully. He wraps his lips around him and lowers his head down, eyes looking up at his face. Kravitz moans. Taako pulls off. “More?” he asks. He nods.

 

Taako starts up again, moving his head up and down his cock, never breaking eye contact. Kravitz can't help but buck his hips up, despite trying to stop himself, but Taako doesn't seem to mind. “Taako, darling, I don't want to make you uncomfortable,” he begins, but Taako moves away again to kiss him, mouth smeared with pre-cum, and Kravitz tastes himself on him.

 

“Fuck my mouth,” he growls. That's all Kravitz needed. He pushes him back, moving him so he's sitting against the headboard and kneels in front of him. “Be as rough as you want, honey,’ Taako says, smiling. 

 

Kravitz grabs Taako's hair and pulls him onto his dick, thrusting into his mouth with a grunt. Taako looks shockingly into it. He follows his movements until it all gets too much and Kravitz lets out a shout as he cums, straight in his mouth. Taako swallows it down greedily as Kravitz pulls back, a long string of cum hanging between the head of his dick and Taako's mouth. He wipes his lips and licks his fingers. “How do I look with my mouth full of your cock, baby?” he asks, leaning back.

 

Kravitz kisses him again. “You're beautiful.”

 

Taako winds his hands around his neck. “What do you want me to do for you, Kravitz?”

 

And there it is. The image he's dreaming of since they met, this insanely handsome man standing in the midst of something dark and powerful, and Kravitz happily helpless to resist. “What would you say to… A bit of a role swap?”

 

Taako raised an eyebrow. “You want me to top?” he asks, surprised.

 

Kravitz bites his lip. “Um. Not exactly. Well, yes, but… More than that.” Taako blinks. “Do you remember when we met?”

 

“Of course I do. You were a giant glowing pink tourmaline golem trying to reap my soul.”

 

“Well, yes darling, but… what you, um, said to me.”

 

He grins. “What's your name, thug? I'm about to tentacle your dick,” he quotes.

 

“Yeah. Uh. That. That doesn't sound bad.” He's blushing red through the dark brown of his cheeks. Taako can't help but burst out laughing.

 

“You… Honey, you actually want me to tentacle you?” he asks. 

 

It stings. He glances away, mortified, fixing his gaze on a nice spot on the carpet. “You’re right, it's weird, I'm sorry, this night was going so nicely, and I-”

 

Taako cuts him off with a deep kiss. “Hey. I'll try anything once. We need a safeword.”

 

Kravitz relaxes visibly. “Um. Pomegranate,” he replies, sheepish.

 

“Pomegranate?” Taako repeats, eyebrow arched.

 

“When Persephone ate pomegranate seeds in the underworld, she was bound to stay there forever. Until her mother, Demeter, wept enough that for half the year she was returned to her.”

 

Taako blinks. “Right. Okay. Um. Pomegranate it is.” Then he laughs again, kissing him. “How do you wanna do this? You tied down, suspended, what? Do you want like, penetration or…?”

 

The thought of it is already getting him hot. “Penetration,” he squeaks. “And, uh. Let's work our way up.”

 

Taako nods, managing to calm his laughter. This is a strange role to be in. He's been tied down before in no shortage of compromising positions, but rarely has he been on the other side. And he can't say there have ever been tentacles involved. But if this is what Kravitz wants… Well. Who is Taako to deny him? He swallows back the sudden nerves and gets off the bed to find his wand amongst the piles of discarded clothes on the floor. “Are you ready?” he asks, glancing in Kravitz's direction.

 

Kravitz sits up in the bed and nods, apprehensive but absolutely intrigued. Both their mouths are suddenly very dry. Taako raises his wand and casts Evard's Black Tentacles.

 

From around him, thick black tentacles sprout up through the bedroom floor, and he moves his wand to point it at Kravitz. They go straight for him, winding around his legs and arms, holding him down to the bed, limbs spread. Taako approaches. “How're you doing?”

 

Kravitz tugs at the restraints. “This is weird,” he says.

 

“Too weird?”

 

He shakes his head. “Good weird.”

 

Taako gets back onto the bed. “Good.” He grins down at him. “So. You wanted me in charge for once, yeah?”

 

Kravitz nods, heart in his throat. Taako goes to the bedside cabinet for the lube, pouring the cool gel over his fingers. “The tentacles are kinda wet and slimy aren't they? Just pretend this is them for now.” He presses a finger to Kravitz's ass without waiting for the lube to warm up. He shivers. The whole warmed-by-love thing doesn't work on stuff being put inside him. Taako's finger slides in fairly easily, and he pumps it in and out a few times to loosen it up before pushing in a second. Kravitz bucks his hips, but the tentacles hold him in place. “Wow. You're not really used to this, are you?” Taako hums. “Oh, you can give it to me just fine, but maybe I don't top you enough.” He beckons one of the tentacles closer and starts stroking down its length. “Is it a lot to handle? Two fingers? If you can't handle them, how do you expect to take my dick, honey? Never mind one of these?” 

 

Kravitz swallows. This is exactly what he wants. Warmth pools in his stomach as his dick starts to get hard again, twitching against his leg. “More,” he says.

 

Taako smiles, putting a third finger in and stretching them apart. Kravitz's toes curl as he lets out a low keen, gasping at the sensation. “Oh, there we go. That's what I want to see,” Taako says, bending down to kiss the top of his thigh. “Show me how much you want this. Have you dreamed about this, baby?”

 

He takes out his fingers and slides on a condom. He's almost painfully hard, and Kravitz is fucking beautiful laid out like that, gasping for him. He lets the lube warm up between his palms this time, and spreads it up and down his cock, painfully slow, in the perfect position for Kravitz to see everything. “Do you like my cock better when you're fucking me or when it's fucking you?” he asks. 

 

Kravitz swallows. “I always like it.”

 

Taako lines himself up and thrusts inside. Kravitz is tight and hot and Taako’s witty response dies on his tongue. He has to bite his lip not to cry out. “Oh, fuck,” he mumbles instead, closing his eyes. Kravitz, on the other hand, lets out a low, deep moan. He thrusts shallowly inside him once or twice, getting them both used to the sensation before speeding up. The tentacles keep his legs spread wide, giving Taako full access. With every thrust, Kravitz gasps, hips rolling forward with the little movement they can make, given his restraints, and Taako isn't much better, pressing deep into him. “Look at you, Kravitz, all spread out for me. So beautiful. How does it feel to get fucked with all these tentacles holding you down?”

 

“It's so good, Taako, fuck-”

 

“Oh yeah? Tell me louder, baby.”

 

“Taako it's so fucking good, you're so fucking good.”

 

“I can't hear you, Krav.”

 

“Fuck me harder!” he shouts. 

 

Taako leans forward, pressing a hand against the bedspread and does, hips snapping back and forth as Kravitz whines with pleasure.

 

“Oh fuck, fuck, Taako, that's… My dick, please touch me, I wanna cum.”

 

Taako pulls out, crawling so he's hovering over him, face to face. “But the tentacles haven't even had their turn yet, baby.”

 

Kravitz's eyes widen. “Taako, please.”

 

He shakes his head, smiling. “Now, now. We've got to let them have their share.” A few more tentacles sprout around them as Taako clambers off, letting them lift him up into the air, suspended over the bed.

 

Kravitz can't move at all now, held aloft by slimy, warm, fleshy tendrils. They writhe, winding in turn around his limbs, even as he naturally tries to struggle. And beneath him: Taako, beautiful and powerful. He strains against the restraints, even as Taako stands up on the bed to kiss him. Then he feels a prodding at his entrance, slow, circling around it, and Taako backs off to watch. He's turned onto his front, horizontal, as the tentacle plunges into his ass. 

 

Taako isn't as big as Kravitz is, but he's not small either. Neither of them compare to how thick the tentacle is. It works in and out of him as he cries out, eyes squeezing closed. More tentacles wind around him to tease his nipples, flicking at the nubs, but his cock is neglected. His eyes are squeezed shut, his mouth hanging open, as the tentacles speed up. 

 

Taako had not expected to like this. But despite himself… He definitely does. Kravitz hangs above him, in such agonising pleasure, and the sight is slowly driving him insane. He's still hard from fucking him before, and without realising it, he gestures to one of the spare tentacles. It wraps around him, gently squeezing. He moans, in full view of Kravitz, as the thick tendril pumps him until he cums, white rivulets spilling from him as he convulses with pleasure, then lies back on the bed with a sigh. He feels finished, but the tentacles don't seem to have caught on.

 

Sure, he could stop them at any time. But there's something so strange and tantalising about them winding around his legs, parting them, that he can't resist. Kravitz's eyes widen as he watches the tentacles lubricate themselves and slowly start to work into Taako's trembling body, the thin tip disappearing as it's followed by the thicker length of it. He shudders and cries out as the tentacles raise his arms, too, and he's just as restrained as Kravitz. They make eye contact as they're both fucked hard, writhing in the tight grasp. Kravitz lost the ability to speak a while ago. Taako has plenty to say.

 

“Fuck, oh, gods, fuck, that's so good, Kravitz, ah, fuck…” He keens appreciatively at the tentacles’ movements. “Kravitz, they're filling me up so good, just watch, baby. Do you feel like this, too, baby?” The tentacles raise him off the bed and flip him over in one sudden movement, so he's hanging next to Kravitz, their faces close enough to press their foreheads together.

 

“Fuck, Taako, you're beautiful,” Kravitz finally gathers the strength to whisper against his lips. “You look so good all tangled up like that, darling. You look so good getting fucked like that. Do you wish it was me inside you right now?” 

 

“God, yes,” he gasps. The tentacles start to move as one, lowering Taako so he's face down on the bed, ass raised. The tentacle that was fucking him withdraws, as Kravitz in moved into the perfect position to fuck him from behind.

 

“I'm not gonna last, love,” he warns. “I'm not even wearing a condom, I-”

 

Taako whines. “Does this look like a babymaker to you?” he complains. “I'm not getting pregnant any time soon, and we're both clean. Just cum inside me.”

 

Kravitz slides inside him, rock hard, and it only takes two pumps before he's coming again, crying out Taako's name as the tentacles still plow into him. He pulls out, fascinated by the white fluid dribbling out of him, before grabbing onto his waist with his suddenly free hands as the tentacles let go of his arms to plunge into his mouth and wrap around his waist. He feels as if he's choking on how thick it is and the strange taste of key lime gogurt he's getting from the fluid seeping from its pores, but he's in no state of mind to question it.

 

It doesn't take long until he's hard again with all the stimulation he's getting, and he's inside Taako once again. Taako squirms, pushing up against his dick. “Do you like my pretty ass all fucked out for you, baby?” he gasps, rolling his hips.

 

The tentacles pull out of his mouth, and Kravitz groans, gasping for breath. “I love you, Taako, fuck, I love you so much.”

 

The tentacles work around Taako's stomach to pump his cock while Kravitz fucks him, and they're still thrusting inside Kravitz, too. The room is absolutely filled with their moans and sobs, the two of them overwhelmed by the sensations.

 

Taako tries to respond, but all he can do is whimper as he cums again, shuddering as the tentacles slide off him. He's left shaking with Kravitz still inside him, face pressed into the bedsheets. “I love you, too,” he finally murmurs.

 

Kravitz follows shortly afterwards with a loud shout, and the tentacles recede, leaving them collapsed in each other's arms. He presses their foreheads together.

 

Taako is the first to find his voice. “Well,” he croaks. “That was intense.”

 

Kravitz chuckles, pulling him closer and burying his face in Taako's tangled hair. Taako plays absently with Kravitz's dreadlocks. “One word for it.”

 

He blushes a little. “It, um. Wasn't bad. Neither of us even tapped out.”

 

“Thank you for doing that with me,” Kravitz mumbles, kissing him gentle and chaste on the lips.

 

“Hey, I got into it too.”

 

“I noticed.” He bites his earlobe, suddenly grateful Taako took his piercings out. “Fuck, you looked so gorgeous. So fucking powerful when I was tied up there.”

 

Taako strokes his cheek. “Maybe I should top more,” he muses. “We need to experiment more often.”

 

Kravitz nods, pressing his lips to Taako's neck. “I'm gonna get us some water and then I'm gonna sleep for a damn week,” he announces. 

  
The only reply he receives is a tired non-commital hum, and by the time he gets back, Taako looks ready to pass out. He chugs his water, turns over and immediately drifts off. And Kravitz draws the back of his finger over the length of his arm, marveling at him. He slings an arm over his middle and a blanket over the both of them and follows him into unconsciousness. 


End file.
